The unspeakables and the untouchable
by Sin-rumbo
Summary: "Los inefables y el intocable" (Traducción): Harry, Hermione y Ron han crecidoy se han graduado. Ninguno de ellos se ha visto en los últimos tres años y ahora Harry necesita que sus dos mejores amigos le ayuden.// Esta es la traducción del fic origina
1. La historia de mi vida

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece. Eso lo sé. ¡No tienes que convencerme! No estoy loca. No soy peligrosa (¡Dios, ¿soy buena actriz o qué?!)  
  
A/N: Esta es mi primera historia y estoy aprendiendo inglés así que perdonadme si cometo errores gramaticales terriblemente estúpidos. Sois libres de dejar reviews diciendo que la historia apesta total y completamente y que debería dejar de escribir por el bien de la humanidad.  
  
***  
  
Capítulo uno  
  
La historia de mi vida  
  
Oh, otra vez la alarma del despertador... sonando y sonando una y otra vez... ahora que lo pienso... ¿cuánto puede una persona soportar esto? ¿Un par de horas? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Bueno, después de un mes posiblemente te volverías loco. Decidió levantarse y no intentar averiguar cuánto tardaría ella en perder la cabeza así que salir de la cama y ponerse el albornoz parecía bastante razonable. Después de hacer esto cogió el archivo de un caso y se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
Al pasar a la cocina, que estaba tan ordenada como una cocina puede estarlo (bueno, duh! Es Hermione de quien estamos hablando aquí), su gato vino a darle la bienvenida. Después de que Hermione le hubiera acariciado la cabeza un par de veces, su gato se alejó de ella y saltó sobre la mesa mirándola con cara acusadora.  
  
"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Vuelo a casa y todo lo que consigo es una mirada incriminatoria? Lo siento, ¿vale? ¡No puedo hacer nada si Smith decide actuar como un gilipollas (a$$hole) otra vez! Simplemente no puede entender que yo también tengo una vida. Espera... yo no... Estoy chalada. Total y completamente chalada. Estoy aquí depié en medio de la cocina hablando con mi gato. No te ofendas Chiz, pero eres un gato, no vayamos a olvidar eso."  
  
A/N: Con Chiz quiero decir Chizpurfle. Para más información mira tu libro "Criaturas fantásticas y dónde encontrarlas" de Newt Scamander. Hermione lo bautizó así porque cuando lo encontró en un callejón solitario el gatito tenía un montón de pulgas y "chizpurfles"(N/Traductora: No tengo ni idea de lo que "chizpurfle" significa, lo siento).  
  
Se alejó pensando en los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en los últimos días.  
  
Hermione odiaba sus viajes de negocios. Las pequeñas tabernas o moteles donde su jefe la acomodaba eran de todo menos acogedoras. Aquellos lugares estaban sucios y, muy a menudo, Hermione se encontraba preguntándose si sus sábanas habrían sido cambiadas después de que una pareja tuviera 'su noche de amor' entre ellas. Hermione no paraba de decirse que era sólo su imaginación pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Sin embargo el Sr. Smith, su jefe, quien se había cambiado el nombre tras ver una película muggle, pensaba que "si no te mata, te hace más fuerte". Hermione, por otro lado, estaba totalmente en desacuerdo en ese aspecto. Su versión sería: "si no te mata... te provoca insomnio".  
  
Pero lo que Hermione simplemente no lograba entender era cómo había podido acabar con un jefe como Smith. Tras sus excelentes años de colegio, mucha gente pensó que aceptaría el maravilloso trabajo y sueldo celestial que se le habían ofrecido en el Ministerio asistiendo al Ministro de Magia... pero ella no lo hizo. Para alegría de muchos envidiosos trabajadores del Ministerio, no lo hizo. En vez de eso entró en 'el F.B.I. del Mundo Mágico', es decir, los Inefables. El trabajo que se le ofrecía era una basura y ella lo sabía. Pero esperaba ascender a algo mejor. Si pensabas que los años que pasó en Hogwarts con el famoso Harry Potter con quien las aventuras eran algo tan natural como respirar la hicieron desear quedarse para siempre en su pequeño, encantador y seguro mundo de libros y conocimiento, estabas equivocado. Al contrario, necesitaba acción de algún tipo. Por supuesto que se había planteado la impresionante oferta del Ministerio pero al final la rechazó.  
  
Empezó de cero en el mundo de los espías. Haciendo café, clasificando viejos archivos, ordenando el equipo, escribiendo cartas. En los tres años que habían pasado había alcanzado el estatus de agente. En realidad, ahora era una de las agentes de élite.  
  
Esto fue lo primero en que pensó cuando se unió a la agencia pero, como era de esperar... no fue exactamente como ella se lo había imaginado. Bueno, para ser más exactos, el jefe no era como ella se lo había imaginado. Por lo demás, estaba bien.  
  
Parecía, o al menos Hermione así lo creía, que Smith estaba empeñado en escoger las peores misiones especialmente para ella. No las más peligrosas sino de las que nadie, por alguna extraña razón, quería hacerse cargo. Cosas como negociar la paz con los gigantes o la rutinaria inspección de Azkaban además de largas y aburridas conferencias acerca de magia y hechicería sin riesgos eran su habitual línea de trabajo. Aunque, bueno, las cosas no siempre resultaban tan fáciles como parecían. Los últimos acuerdos de paz con los gigantes habían terminado con Hermione corriendo tanto como pudiera a la vez que lanzaba hechizos por encima del hombro a sus perseguidores tan rápido como sus labios se lo permitían. Después de que escapara con todas sus extremidades todavía unidas al cuerpo, ¡Smith la envió un howler (N/T: la traducción es "vocifereador" pero me parece horrorosa así que mantendré la palabra inglesa, ¿vale?)! ¡UN HOWLER!  
  
Aquel había sido, sin duda, el día más embarazoso de la vida de Hermione Granger.  
  
Tú llegas a tu trabajo feliz de ver un nuevo día, y entonces, ¡te entregan un howler! En fin, si todavía se lo hubiera mandado a su casa... ¡pero nooooo!, ¡él se lo tenía que enviar al trabajo! Para que todo el mundo pudiera ver y oír que ella lo había hecho... ¿cómo decirlo sutilmente?... ¿realmente mal?  
  
Cuando el vocifereador dejó de chillar, Smith asomó la cabeza por la puerta y la llamó a su oficina. Al cerrar la puerta el mismo tipo de voz diciendo el mismo tipo de cosas comenzó a gritar de nuevo. Toda la oficina estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando. Hermione lo sabía y Smith también. Él sólo continuó gritando y gritando hasta la saciedad, diciendo siempre lo mismo con otras palabras y frases. Al final paró para retomar el aliento, momento que Hermione aprovechó para decir: "¿Quieres decirme algo que no sepa ya?". Se escucharon las risas al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Hermione no solía comportarse así pero, como veía que Smith no la respetaba ni a ella ni a su trabajo, simplemente no pudo evitarlo y lo dijo. El respeto viene sólo. Si una persona te respeta, tú la respetas. Smith seguramente nunca había oído una cosa así porque la echó una mirada diabólica y dijo: "Srta. Granger, estás suspendida durante una semana.". La cara de Hermione no mostró emoción alguna y anunció: "¿Podría alguien agradecérselo a las Fuerzas Superiores (Higher Powers) por mí?". Smith no hizo otra cosa que mirarla con cara de odio porque acababa de darse cuenta de que ahora tendría que mandar a otra persona a hacer el 'trabajo sucio'.  
  
***  
  
N/Traductora: Decidí traducir este fic porque me pareció un crimen que no estuviera al alcance de personas que no puedan leer en inglés. Espero que mi traducción se entienda bien y que os guste el fic de Bumpersticker86 tanto como a mí. Como ella no sabe español yo le traduciré al inglés vuestras reviews, se las enviaré y traduciré al español sus respuestas. No tenéis excusas. REVIEW!!! 


	2. Tienes un fan

A/N: Por favor, quien sea... dejadme review... voy a necesitar ayuda pronto... unos tranquilizantes servirán.  
  
***  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Hola, amigo mío  
  
¿Me recuerdas? ¡Por supuesto que te acuerdas! ¿Cómo podrías olvidar lo que pasó en el último partido de quidditch?... ¿fue tan bueno para ti como lo fue para mí? Bueno, a lo mejor no tanto... cayendo desde tan alto... pero no te hiciste daño... ¿no? Tuve que superar muchísimos problemas... Yo lo intenté y lo intenté y lo intenté... ¿y qué conseguí? Nada. Lo único que haces es reírte de mí. Si no hubieras alcanzado tu varita a tiempo... habría sido una gran caída... Sólo piénsalo... El Gran Harry Potter. El Niño Que Vivió. El único que El mismísimo Señor Oscuro no pudo llevarse... Sí. Habría sido famoso... Habría sido recordado...  
  
Harry dobló la carta y miró a su ayudante.  
  
"Bueno, he aquí otra carta del correo habitual de mi querido amigo que permanecerá sin nombre."  
  
"Señor, yo..."  
  
"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Harry? Colin lo hace. Justin, por Dios, fuimos juntos a Hogwarts durante siete años. Íbamos a la misma clase de Herbología. ¿Me llamabas Señor entonces? Es curioso porque yo no lo recuerdo... mi mala memoria y yo. Seguramente lo hacías, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Está bien. Harry."  
  
"Dime ¿ha sido tan duro para ti, Justin? Porque si lo fue, yo también puedo llamarte Señor y todo irá bien."  
  
"¡Vamos, Harry! Volvamos a los negocios o... ¿cómo debería llamarlo?. Tenemos que hacer algo con estas... cartas. No dejan de llegar. Si sólo fueran cartas... pero no lo son. Dice claramente que él hizo que ocurriera. Además la gente no se cae de sus escobas así como así. ¿Has pensado en lo qué quiere? Tal vez sólo deberías rendirte. Ya sabes, alejarte de toda la atención por un tiempo... ya sabes. ¿Tomarte un descanso?"  
  
"No. Quiero seguir jugando. No quiero que piense que le tengo miedo. Además, si me voy ahora, perderé los Mundiales de Quidditch. Tú sabes lo importante que eso es para el equipo. Aun así, si hago algo de esa naturaleza Wood vendrá personalmente y me echará una maldición."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"No, Justin. Te he dicho que quiero hacer exactamente lo contrario."  
  
Justin le puso a Harry una cara que se parecía mucho a la de un niño pidiéndole caramelos a su madre.  
  
"No eres mi Jefe de Seguridad."  
  
"Bueno, no lo soy y seguramente no estoy bastante cualificado para tomar alguna decisión respecto al tema pero..."  
  
"Pues no tomes decisiones respecto al tema." Le cortó Harry.  
  
"... Pero creo que ya es hora de que vayas a ver a un profesional de algún tipo."  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Llevar al chico a un psicoterapeuta o algo? ¿Se pueden pedir por catálogo o algo? Porque si es así yo quiero dos." Bromeó Harry.  
  
"No. Contrata a un par de personas para que te protejan."  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Estoy escuchando bien?"  
  
"Probablemente. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de cuando fuiste por última vez al otorrino." Dijo Justin estúpidamente.  
  
"Uh... mis oídos están bien..." Dijo Harry y después se quedó pensativo.  
  
"Bueno, eso está bien. Al menos tenemos un problema menos del que preocuparnos."  
  
Después de unos minutos de silencio, que parecieron una eternidad para Justin, Harry estaba todavía mirando la alfombra inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin decir una palabra.  
  
"Hmm... Harry... ¿qué te parece?"  
  
Justo entonces, en el preciso instante en que entró Colin.  
  
"¡Hola a todos! ¿Por qué estáis tan decaídos?"  
  
"A Harry le ha llegado otra de 'estas'." Dijo Justin agitando la carta en su mano.  
  
"Uh.umm.¿Harry? En serio, creo que deberías hacer algo sobre esto... Se está volviendo realmente escalofriante..."  
  
"Eso es lo que le he dicho yo."  
  
"Sí... Umm... ¿Harry?"  
  
Harry les miro a los dos, entonces dijo: "Hablaré con el Ministerio... a ver si pueden encontrarme alguien de confianza."  
  
Tanto a Justin como a Colin les entristecía ver a su amigo tan devastado. Puede que no lo demostrara, pero estaba devastado. Casi arrastraba los pies mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a su cuarto.  
  
"¡Hey, Harry!" Lo llamó Colin.  
  
"¿Qué?" Dijo el aludido.  
  
"Tengo una idea." Harry desandó sus pasos hasta sus dos amigos/empleados con la curiosidad, mezclada con montones de otras emociones, en su cara. Colin continuó, "Mira, Harry,... Sé que no quieres un puñado de extraños aquí, registrando a todo aquel que cruce la puerta... así que por qué no se lo pides a tus dos mejores amigos." Dijo él sonriendo.  
  
Harry alzó tanto las cejas que ninguno de los otros pensó que fuera posible. "¿Vosotros dos? ¿Protegerme? Lo siento chicos y no os lo toméis a mal pero..."  
  
"Nosotros no, estúpido. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Escuché que trabajaban en el Ministerio aunque no estoy muy seguro de en que departamento... A veces aparecen cosas en el diario el Profeta sobre ellos... diciendo que Hermione armó un lío con los gigantes o que Ron consiguió encerrar a algún mago tenebroso de nuevo... así que como nunca mencionan sus departamentos supongo que trabajan para los Inefables..."  
  
"Colin..." Dijo Harry en una voz tan amenazadora que a Justin, quien permanecía al lado de Colin, se le puso la carne de gallina. "... esa ha sido tu mejor idea hasta ahora." Dijo Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
Después de dejar a sus dos amigos con sus obligaciones, Harry salió hacia su habitación e intentó pensar en un buen comienzo para una carta. Una carta que iba a ser escrita a su mejor amigo. O a un hombre que solía ser su amigo. Harry sabía que Ron lo iba a ayudar pero él no podía hacerlo todo sólo. Necesitaba ayuda pero... ¿vendría también si eso significara que la ayuda que necesitaba era Hermione Granger?  
  
A/N: Así que... ¿qué os parece?  
  
A/N2: No os lo quedéis dentro. ¡Dejadlo salir todo!  
  
A/N3: He aquí una solución para vuestros problemas con los ataques de rabia provocados por fanfics terribles: ¡haz click en REVIEW y dile al escritor lo que piensas! ¡Y todo sólo por 9.99$!  
  
Gracias de antemano,  
  
Bumpersticker86 


	3. Flashback

Disclaimer: ¡Nada me pertenece!  
  
A/N: Perdón por la primera actualización. Estaba corrigiendo los errores que tenía y entonces mi queridísimo ordenador decidió que el Explorer había realizado una operación no permitida así que tuve que reiniciar el ordenador. Y adivina qué. ¡El ordenador envió la historia, la que no estaba corregida! ¡Además algunas notas que se suponía debían estar ahí no aparecen! Lo siento si hay un montón de errores.  
  
***  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Harry rememoró los eventos de sus últimos días en Hogwarts. Tenían exámenes. Estaba muy entrada ya la noche y la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía. El propio Harry estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas estudiar Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos y Herbología al mismo tiempo cuando cierta chica de pelo castaño irrumpió dentro, llorando. Corrió hacia la escalera de las chicas sollozando. Harry se levantó rápidamente y la agarró del brazo.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa, Hermione?"  
  
"Es que... *sniff*... Ron... Él... *sniff*... va ir con Lisa."  
  
Al decir esto subió corriendo las escaleras. Unos segundos después se abrió de nuevo el pasadizo del retrato y entró Ron. Estaba sin aliento por culpa de la carrera y jadeando dijo, "´Mione?"  
  
"Se fue a su dormitorio."  
  
Ron estuvo a punto de salir tras ella pero Harry lo detuvo y le hizo sentarse.  
  
"Ron... ¿qué le dijiste?"  
  
"Nada... yo... sólo..." Bajó la mirada hasta sus zapatos y murmuró, "... me acobardé."  
  
"¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!"  
  
"Es sólo que..."  
  
"¿Qué hiciste?"  
  
"Bueno, yo iba a pedirle que viniera conmigo y la pedí que viniera a verme a la Sala de Trofeos por la noche, cuando volviera de la biblioteca. Y tú sabes lo tarde que está volviendo estos días de la biblioteca. Bueno, ella me dijo que se encontraría conmigo allí a las 11 en punto. Así que allí estoy... esperándola, cuando empiezo a escuchar risitas. Y les vi, a ella y a Dean, subiendo las escaleras..."  
  
"¿Y...?"  
  
"Bueno, entonces,... ellos..."  
  
"¿Ellos que?"  
  
"Ellos... se abrazaron... y... Dean seguramente vino aquí, ¿no?" Harry asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"Bueno, Hermione vino a la Sala de Trofeos para encontrarse conmigo... y... yo pensé que ella y Dean... así que como Lisa me había pedido hoy que si quería ir con ella... y yo la dije que me lo pensaría porque no quería rechazarla de esa manera... y pensé que Hermione iba a ir con Dean... y pensé que... ¡¡¡Oh, mierda!!! ¿A quién estoy engañando? No estaba pensando, ¿vale?. La dije que iba a ir con Lisa y ella salió corriendo, llorando."  
  
"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Gimió Harry dejando caer la cabeza en las manos. "Vosotros dos sois imposibles, ¿lo sabíais? Dios... han pasado 4 años... 4 laaaargos y malditos años ¿y tú todavía no puedes decírselo? Dios... Dios... Dios... ¡¡¡Dios!!! Antes de que vosotros dos vayáis juntos al baile el infierno se congelará o Vóldemort se volverá bueno."  
  
Dicho esto, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Antes de cerrar la puerta, murmuró un silencioso 'buenas noches'.  
  
Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente vio que Ron ya se había marchado. Al principio pensó que se había quedado dormido porque normalmente era Ron el último en levantarse de la habitación pero cuando miró alrededor del cuarto se dio cuenta de que todos los demás estaban todavía dormidos. Se vistió, cogió sus cosas y bajó a la Sala Común. Estaba esperando encontrarse a Ron pero a quien encontró fue a... Hermione.  
  
Estaba estudiando para su examen de pociones que se suponía debía empezar en menos de... 3 horas. A Harry le entró el pánico. Estaba seguro de que Snape haría cualquier cosa en su poder para suspenderle por lo que se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y abrió su libro. Hermione giró la cabeza rápidamente para asegurarse de que Ron no estaba con él y murmuro algo muy rápido que sonaba como 'buenosdíasquétaltevaelestudio'. Harry la miró a los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y dijo: "Yo opino que deberías hablar con Ron.".  
  
"No" Fue su triste pero segura respuesta.  
  
"Hermione, todo esto no es más que un enorme malentendido."  
  
"¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de ello? ¿Tienes ya pareja para el Baile de Graduación?"  
  
"No. El año pasado fui con Cho... gran error por mi parte... que sea hermosa por fuera no necesariamente quiere decir que lo sea por dentro... si me guardas el secreto... yo quería ir con Gin este año..."  
  
Hermione se giró al oír nombrar el nombre de su amiga.  
  
"Pero me dijo que no estaba interesada. Debí haber ido con Gin el año pasado... mientras tuve la oportunidad... pero no. Fui un estúpido cabrón y dije con orgullo que se lo había pedido a Cho e iba a ir con ella..."  
  
"Harry... sólo quedan 2 días para el Baile... vayamos juntos... me hubiese gustado ir con Ron pero..." Se giró para ocultar sus lágrimas. "... si no tienes nadie más en mente estaría genial ir con mi mejor amigo."  
  
"Sí, claro, ¿por qué no?" Dijo Harry y recondujo su atención hacia el libro de pociones mientras el retrato se abría y entraba Ron.  
  
"¿´Mione? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"  
  
No respondió. Simplemente se levantó y atravesó el retrato con él.  
  
Harry esperaba ansiosamente. Él quería desesperadamente que arreglaran las cosas. Sus dos mejores amigos... ¿cuándo se habían convertido en algo más que amigos? No lo había notado... bueno, más o menos en el Baile de Navidad en 4º año ya era obvio. Aquello era algo extraño, pensó. Dos de las personas más cercanas a él estaban en un tremendo lío y no había nada que él pudiera hacer por ellos. Sabía que no les haría ningún bien haciendo de Cupido para ellos...  
  
Justo entonces entró en la Sala Común un Ron furioso haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
  
"¡Tú, asqueroso saco de mierda!" Soltó Ron de golpe.  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó Harry aturdido.  
  
"¡Tú! ¡Tú vas a ir con mi ´Mione!"  
  
"¿Y? ¿Preferirías que fuera otro quien la llevara al Baile?"  
  
"Sí. ¡Yo, cabezabuque!"  
  
"Bueno, entonces ve, ten lo que hay que tener y ve, pídeselo. Joder (hell), para empezar yo quería ir con Gin."  
  
"¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Tú le pediste a mi hermanita para el baile?"  
  
"Sí, ¿y qué?"  
  
"Joder (bloody hell), no puedo creerlo... ¡Ah, qué más da! Ya tengo bastantes problemas. Por mi como si vas con Malfoy."  
  
"Lo siento Ron pero no encuentro a Malfoy ni la mitad de sexy que tu hermanita."  
  
Ron le lanzó una mirada de odio. "Preferiría que no hablaras de lo sexy que es mi hermana en mi presencia."  
  
"¿Oh, sí? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Harry inocentemente con pequeños destellos bailándole en los ojos.  
  
Ron sacó su libro de pociones y se recostó tratando de ahogar sus pensamientos en su fiebre de exámenes y no pensar en Hermione, en Harry y su pequeña hermanita juntos, en Hermione, en el examen de pociones, en Hermione,... Estas eran sólo algunas de las cosas en su mente. ¿He mencionado a Hermione ya?  
Era la noche del baile. Habían acabado los exámenes y, como la profesora McGonagall había puesto un hechizo de autocorrección en las hojas de examen, los resultados ya habían salido. Hermione había sacado la puntuación más alta, lo cual era bastante predecible. Para la sorpresa de Harry, él y Ron lo habían hecho sorprendentemente bien, de hecho Ron había sido el mejor después de cierta Srta. Granger. Harry había estado bastante preocupado por él. Después de la mañana en que Ron había averiguado que Hermione iba a ir con Harry, no la había vuelto a hablar más. De hecho, procuraba no hablar con nadie si podía. Por supuesto que respondía si le preguntaban pero la respuesta era lo más breve posible. Lo más probable era que sólo consiguieras un "seh" o un "nah". Estuvo totalmente calmado mientras hacía los exámenes, como si nada en el mundo le preocupara. Harry estaba empezado ha pensar que había caído en alguna especie de trance, o que había perdido la cabeza, o las dos cosas juntas.  
  
*Pensamientos de Harry antes del Baile de Graduación*  
  
Esto es todo a lo que hemos llegado. El final. Bajo cero. Todo el tiempo que he tenido que pasar estudiando, temiendo por mi vida, los exámenes, todo. Se acaba. Qué descanso. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Adoraba estos años. Todas las cosas que dejaré aquí detrás. Recuerdos felices, recuerdos tristes. Risas y lágrimas. Amistad y odio. "Esta es mi casa..." pensó Harry, "...y ahora voy a marcharme."  
  
Mañana a esta misma hora, no volvería aquí más.  
  
La entrada de Ron en la habitación interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró a Harry tristemente, como si él estuviera pensando lo mismo. Se giró hacia su baúl y comenzó a vestirse en su túnica de gala. Por un segundo Harry pensó que Ron iba a pasar del baile, agarrar a Hermione y... bueno, no había llegado más lejos. ¿Escapar a Ibiza quizás?  
  
"¿No deberíamos irnos ya?" Preguntó Ron.  
  
"Sí, tienes razón, vamos."  
  
Bajaron a la Sala Común y vieron a todo el mundo de pié frente al fuego, obviamente esperando a su pareja. Una vez llegaron al final de las escaleras Hermione, que parecía nerviosa, se giró hacia ellos y dijo:  
  
"Y yo que creía que solo les estaba permitido a las mujeres llegar tarde."  
  
Por primera vez en días Harry vio una reacción en la cara de Ron. Estaba pasmado. Si hubieras podido describir su cara de otra forma habrías dicho que estaba petrificado. Lo mejor de aquella situación, pensó Harry, era que Hermione estaba mirando también a Ron, sin mover un músculo. Él mismo encontraba todo aquello muy gracioso y, después de todo, no habrías podido culpar a Ron. Hermione estaba preciosa pero lo curioso era que ella se había esforzado tanto sólo para Ron. Sólo para ponerle celoso.  
  
Llevaba puesto un vestido largo, azul marino y sin mangas; como Harry lo había descrito, le recordaba al vestido medieval de una princesa.  
  
"Hmm... Chicos... ¿y el Baile?"  
  
"Seh, claro... por supuesto... Guíanos tú, Harry." Murmuró una Hermione confundida mientras Harry le ofrecía el brazo galantemente.  
  
"¿Vamos, mi lady?" Bromeó Harry.  
  
Harry pensó que si fuera posible para un humano volverse verde de envidia Ron habría sido un perfecto ejemplo de ello.  
  
Caminaron hacía el Gran Comedor el cual estaba decorado con los colores de todas las casas. Estaba precioso con el azul, verde, amarillo y rojo. Las mesas habían sido apartadas de modo que había una pequeña pista de baile en el medio. Harry buscó la mesa de los profesores pero no pudo encontrarla. En vez de eso vio a la profesora McGonagall presidiendo su mesa y ha la profesora Sprout en la de Hufflepuff. Sus ojos viajaron a la mesa de Slytherin y captaron la imagen de Snape.  
  
"Um... Voy a buscar a Lisa. Se supone que debemos encontrarnos en algún lugar del Gran Comedor." Y diciendo esto, Ron se marchó. Harry observó a Hermione verlo marchar hasta que finalmente fue tragado por un enorme grupo de gente.  
  
"¿Te apetece ir a comer?"  
  
"¿Huh?" Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió a la sabelotodo de la clase.  
  
"Te preguntaba que si te apetece ir a comer algo?" Dijo Harry sonriendo y pronunciando cada palabra muy lentamente. Habría apostado su escoba a que en ese momento comer era lo último en la mente de Hermione.  
  
"Seh. Seguro, ¿por qué no?. Claro. Vamos... a... comer."  
  
"Queridos estudiantes. Me gustaría decir una o dos palabras."  
  
Desde la mesa de Gryffindor Seamus grito: "Eso seguro, Mr. D." Tras aquel comentario todo el cuerpo estudiantil estallo en carcajadas.  
  
"Bueno, Sr. Finnigan, ¿debo recordarle que todavía no se ha graduado?" Se escucharon risas de nuevo.  
  
"Está bien, sentaos para que podamos acabar con este discurso y saborear algo de la deliciosa comida que los elfos domésticos han preparado. Según veo se han esforzado especialmente porque son algunos de sus estudiantes favoritos los que se gradúan." Dirigió su ojos hacia Harry. "Lo que tengo que decir no es muy largo, ¿o es que todos los discursos tienen que ser largos? De todas las clases que se han graduado en Hogwarts, esta no es en ningún modo especial. Sí, habéis tenido vuestra dosis de aventuras, risas y lágrimas... todo eso es parte de la vida. Aun así, y más importante, habéis recibido vuestra dosis de conocimiento. Haced bien de ello." Después de aquello, Dubledore parpadeó y dijo: "¡Ahora vamos a comer!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Este discurso es algo... falso... pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor. No soy nada parecido a una escritora de discursos así que debéis perdonarme.  
  
A/N2: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ POR FAVOR DEJADME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! (Incluso si lo que vas a decir es que esto es la cosa más horrible que jamás hayas leído.)  
  
Con amor,  
  
Bumpersticker86  
  
***  
  
N/T: Como la traductora tengo que decir que me ha costado horrores traducir este chap y que espero que se entienda bien. Sólo necesito explicar que cuando pone "seh" equivale a su "yeah" que es como un "yes" (sí) pronunciado raro. Para los que ya han dejado review deciros que ya se las he traducido y enviado a la autora (Aunque no hace mucho. Tengo exámenes, lo siento.) y estoy esperando su repuesta para traducírosla. Por mi parte, gracias a Natty Potter y Rakshah por valorar mi trabajo.  
  
Natty Potter: Me alegro de que te guste y descuida que continuaré traduciendo la historia mientras la autora me de su consentimiento. Ron y Hermione ya aparecen en este chap, como ves, y espero que te haya gustado, aunque te aviso que se pone muchísimo mejor en el futuro. Y por supuesto que hay Ginny y Harry. Cobraran algo de protagonismo más adelante... ya verás. Respecto al brócoli (¬¬U) no lo he probado ni creo que lo haga, al menos, no a corto plazo pero me alegro de que te guste y no sufras cuando te lo hacen comer ^^.  
  
Rakshah: A mi no me cuesta tanto ver a Justin en ese papel. Yo creo que si le llama "Señor" es porque debe llevar poco tiempo trabajando con él y le cuesta asimilar la situación de tener a un ex-compañero por jefe, no sabe como tratarlo. Y por lo de trabajar para Harry... no sé... la vida da muchas vueltas y puedes acabar donde menos te lo esperas, en este caso trabajando para Harry. De todas formas según profundicéis en la relación de Harry con sus empleados os daréis cuenta de que para él son más como amigos haciéndole favores. Me encanta que te guste mi trabajo pero admito que me pone muy nerviosa que me digan estas cosas (aunque no me molestan ^^U).  
  
Gracias a Natty y Rakshah, las 1ªs reviews, y a todos aquellos que seguís la historia (pero la próxima vez dejad vosotros review también).  
  
(Usad este botoncito tan mono ^^)  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	4. El flashback continúa

A/N: ¡¡¡Yay!!! ¡Conseguí reviews! Siento haber actualizado otra vez lo mismo pero... ¡hey! no soy yo a quien debéis culpar. Pensaba que yo era mi única lectora así que tuve una pequeña charla conmigo misma y juntas decidimos que era mejor así. De otra forma, no habría ninguna lógica en algunas partes del capítulo...  
  
***  
  
N/T: No os he dicho que todas estas notas de la autora que he estado traduciendo junto con los capítulos no tienen nada que ver con la traducción. Son las notas que puso en el momento de publicar la historia para sus lectores en inglés y puede que no tengan mucho sentido para vosotros. ¿Y entonces por qué las traduces? Pues simple y llanamente porque algunas tienen gracia y consideró importante que conozcáis algo más de la autora, a parte de su obra, para entender mejor el fic (Además de que no tendría sentido traducir unas sí y otra no.). Cuando me diga algo para vosotros, lectores en español, ya os lo avisaré. Ahora disfrutad con un nuevo chap traducido.  
  
***  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
El banquete fue algo realmente especial esta vez. A Harry le dio la impresión de que los elfos domésticos habían querido hacer de esta una noche para recordar por lo que la mesa se veía como si fuera a romperse si tan sólo se añadiera una rebanada extra de pan. Había pasta, trucha en salsa de limón, ternera con champiñones en salsa de vino, costillas a la barbacoa, risotto (N/T: ¿arroz a la italiana?), pudin de Yorkshire, asado de ternera, boullabaisse (Harry sonrió. Dudaba si Ron se daría cuenta siquiera si Fleur Delacour hubiese atravesado la puerta en ese instante y le hubiese preguntado si quería más boullabaisse y, si no, que si podía llevársela... Ron estaba muy ocupado mirando fijamente a Hermione.), etc...  
  
Harry no sabía por dónde empezar a comer, sin embargo, Hermione se sentó en su silla, mirando a la deliciosa comida de la mesa como si tomara una cena como aquella cada día. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre el risotto como si tuvieran una conexión telepática de algún tipo y estuvieran teniendo una conversación muy intelectual.  
  
"¿Herm?"  
  
Ella no respondió, simplemente continuó mirando el bol que contenía el risotto.  
  
"¿Hermione?"  
  
Todavía sin respuesta.  
  
"¡Granger! ¡Espero que esta sea la última vez que la vea durmiendo en mi clase!" Dijo Harry en una voz muy parecida a la de McGonagall.  
  
"¡Sí, profesora McGonagall! ¡Harry! ¿Por qué diantres hiciste eso?"  
  
"Bueno, yo entiendo que tú y el bol de risotto estabais teniendo una conversación muy interesante y en serio que odio interrumpir y tal, pero pienso que deberías comer algo, ¿no crees?"  
  
"Yo... yo... Um... En realidad no encuentro nada que me apetezca en este momento..."  
  
Harry la miró perplejo. Luego apretó los labios intentando mantener su apariencia seria, lo cual le salió bastante bien de no ser porque torcía las comisuras de la boca, pero Hermione que, una vez más, estaba sumergida en su propio mundo, no se dio cuenta de esto. Harry estaba decidido a acabar con esto así que la preguntó acerca del único tema que sabía que la interesaría lo suficiente como para, por lo menos, responder a su pregunta.  
  
"¿Herm? ¿Qué examen te resultó más difícil?" Sabía que era una forma estúpida de comenzar una conversación pero era la única cosa que, en aquel momento, Harry pensó, apartaría su mente de Ron sentado al otro lado de la mesa.  
  
Hermione se giró hacia él e inmediatamente comenzó a aburrirle nombrando todos los libros que había leído para puntuar tan alto como lo había hecho.  
  
La noche seguía y seguía. Harry podía decir que Hermione no era feliz y Ron no parecía muy entusiasmado cuando fue arrastrado por Lisa a la pista de baile. La conversación entre ellos (Hermione y Harry) había muerto cuando la lista de libros fue nombrada y a Harry no le apetecía mucho escucharla dos veces. Ahora eran los únicos sentados en la mesa. Bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla como si no tuvieran otra cosa mejor que hacer juzgaban las habilidades de los bailarines.  
  
"¡Mira a Pansy y a Malfoy!" Dijo Harry casi atragantándose con su cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
Hermione dejó escapar una risita. "Apuesto a que a Malfoy le van a doler los pies mañana después de tener a Pansy de pié sobre ellos toda la noche."  
  
"Lisa baila bien. Esta muy guapa esta noche, ¿verdad?" Dijo Hermione, sosteniendo la botella de cerveza de mantequilla en su mano y apretándola con fuerza.  
  
"Herm..." Comenzó Harry pero Hermione lo interrumpió.  
  
"¡No! ¡Cállate! Me dejaste hablar de todos esos libros o cualquier otra cosa pero has evitado este tema. Ron. Ron y yo. Ron, Lisa y yo. Ron y Lisa. Eso es en lo que he estado pensando toda la noche. Y todo en lo que tú has estado pensando es en Giny. Fue un error que viniéramos juntos. No debimos haber venido en absoluto. Nos lo habríamos pasado mejor jugando a snap explosivo en la Sala Común, junto al fuego."  
  
"Seh, tienes razón." Tras una pequeña pausa "Bueno, estamos aquí ahora, así que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer."  
  
"Oh, claro que lo hay - podemos irnos."  
  
"Esa no es una opción, me temo."  
  
"¿Y por qué no?"  
  
"No queremos darles a Gin y a Ron la impresión de que no nos lo estamos pasando bien, ¿o sí?"  
  
"Hmm... creo que eso ya es inevitable (N/T: Aquí realmente dice "Hmm.I'm afraid we've burnt our bridges on that particular issue", que viene a significar algo como "Hmm... me temo que hemos quemado nuestros puentes en ese asunto en particular" pero tiene pinta de ser una frase hecha inglesa o americana sin traducción coherente al castellano así que os hago entender el significado por contexto lo mejor que puedo. Lo siento T.T )" Dijo Hermione arrugando el ceño hacia la pista de baile.  
  
Harry se rió. "Tal vez podamos hacerles cambiar de opinión."  
  
"¿Te refieres a salir ahí y bailar? ¿Dejar que todo el mundo te juzgue?"  
  
"Bueno, si vamos a bailar, no quedará nadie que pueda judgarnos. Además, creo que si sigo sentado aquí más tiempo probablemente encontraré la forma de hacer a Justin desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra." Dijo Harry mirando alrededor de la habitación y localizando a Justin y a Gin bailando algo alejados de las otras parejas.  
  
"Tienes razón." Harry vio determinación en los ojos de Hermione. "Si a él le gusta Lisa más que yo, entonces puede ver lo que se está perdiendo." Y con aquello Hermione arrastró a Harry hasta la pista de baile.  
  
Obviamente estaba tratando de poner a Ron celoso y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Ron les miraba intensamente y parecía como si fuera a matar a Harry en ese mismo lugar.  
  
"Lo estás haciendo genial."  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Hermione inocentemente.  
  
"Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. Ron comienza a tener una mirada asesina en los ojos así que ten cuidado si continúas con esto. Puede que tenga éxito en aquello en lo que Vóldemort falló."  
  
Hermione rió brevemente y le dijo a Harry que quería sentarse un rato. Se fueron hacia su mesa y se sentaron; abriendo nuevas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla justo cuando Ron y Lisa se les unieron.  
  
"¡Hola a todos!" Dijo Lisa con excesivo entusiasmo cuando ella y Ron llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
"Hola Lisa." Respondió Hermione a la vez que pensaba para sí misma: ¿Quién dice 'hola' de esa manera? ¿Una rubia que saca menos nota que Crabbe y Goyle juntos? ¡Eso hay que proponérselo con ganas! (N/T: Aquí dice "There's something to aim for!" y lo que quiere hacernos entender la autora es que hay que esforzarse mucho para sacar menos nota que Crabbe y Goyle ya que con poco que hagas ya habrás acertado más que ellos. *Interpretación mía por si necesitáis que os lo aclaren*).  
  
***  
  
A/N: No tengo nada en contra de las rubias (N/T: Mejor, porque da la casualidad de que la traductora lo es.). Simplemente me imaginaba a Lisa rubia y un poco tontita.  
  
A/N2: Os suplico paciencia queridos lectores. Es domingo ahora mismo y no iba a escribir nada hoy pero como conseguí mis primeras reviews pensé "¡Qué coño (What a heck!)!" y escribí el cuarto capítulo.  
  
***  
  
N/T: Bien, aquí está el 4º que ha sido todavía más complicado de traducir que el anterior. Si seguimos en la misma linea pronto tendré que pedir ayuda. Demasiadas oraciones subordinadas que hacen las frases excesivamente largas y la lectura lenta y pesada. Además no dejan de salir frases hechas y palabras sin traducción exacta. Lo siento. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo.  
  
N/T2: Yo, al igual que la autora, pido paciencia, aunque por distintos motivos. Si he tardado en actualizar es porque me fui de viaje de fin de curso y ahora estoy en la recta final del curso dirigiéndome sin remedio a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. del Mundo Mágico o, en términos muggles, la Prueba de Acceso a la Universidad (P.A.U.) o Selectividad (¡Corred, insensatos!). El agobio disminuye mis capacidades traductoras y pronto anulará mi actividad respiratoria pero no os preocupéis, seguiré actualizando desde la urna de cerámica donde reposen mis cenizas si mi profesor de química no decide atormentarme también en el otro mundo. Vosotros, sed felices mientras podáis...  
  
(...y dejad reviews ^^!) 


	5. Final del flashback

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling and Erase/Rewind pretenece a PolyGram y a Stockholm Records.  
  
***  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
"Hola Lisa." Dijo Harry tratando de ocultar el tono ácido de su voz. Después de todo Lisa no tenía la culpa de que Ron fuera un cabezota (buckethead). Cogió dos botellas más de cerveza de mantequilla, las abrió y se las pasó a las expectantes manos de Ron y Lisa. Harry miró hacia Hermione, que tenía una mirada perversa en los ojos. Ella estaba planeando largo y Harry no estaba seguro de si quería estar allí cuando eso ocurriera.  
  
"Así que, Lisa, ¿qué tal te salieron los exámenes?" Preguntó Hermione sabiendo ya la respuesta.  
  
"Bueno..." Lisa se sentía obviamente avergonzada. Se puso un poco colorada y bajó la mirada a sus manos. "No saqué notas muy altas... pero se me dio bien Pociones así que probablemente abriré mi propia tiendecilla en alguna parte. Estaba pensando en el callejón Diagón pero el alquiler es bastante alto allí y no sé si..."  
  
"¡Wow! ¿Cómo conseguiste hacerlo bien en Pociones? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Pagaste a Snape? ¿Le hiciste algún favor alguna vez en el pasado? ¿Amigo de la familia?" Preguntó Ron asombrado.  
  
"Seh, me pregunto que clase de favor fue ese..." Murmuró Hermione. Estaba empezando a sentir una punzada de odio hacía Ron. Ella obtuvo la mejor puntuación en todas las asignaturas pero ¿consiguió alguna vez un 'wow' de Ron? ¡No! Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos enviándola una mirada de advertencia.  
  
Lisa, sin embargo, no había escuchado o notado lo que Hermione había dicho y explicó que simplemente era la mejor de la clase en la asignatura.  
  
"Bueno, ahora ya sé lo que debí haber hecho para ser la mejor de la clase en pociones - ¡teñirme el pelo de rubio!. Obviamente Snape tiene debilidad por la gente con el pelo claro y sin ningún cerebro. ¡Lisa, aquí donde la veis, es un perfecto ejemplo! ¡Y ni siquiera es de Slytherin! ¡Wow! Quiero decir, ¡voy a llamar a mi peluquero en este mismo instante!"  
  
Lisa miró a Hermione con una mirada hostil fija en su rostro. Bueno, no es que no estuviera justificada. Harry simplemente miraba fijamente a Hermione quien normalmente sabía morderse la lengua y enterrar todo tipo de insultos con la nariz elevada en el aire en profunda indignación. Él simplemente no daba crédito a sus oídos. Ron se atragantaba de la risa, su cara toda roja, sujetándose el estómago con las manos y casi cayéndose bajo la mesa.  
  
Lisa arqueó una de sus cejas hacia Ron y siseó: "¡Ron! ¡Se supone que eres mi pareja!"  
  
Eso trajo al pobre chico de vuelta a la cruda, fría y frustrante realidad y le hizo retomar su mirada de 'me da igual todo' (N/T: Aquí dice "[...] his I-don't-care-abot-anything look." y lo podéis ver como una mirada o apariencia de 'no me importa nada', 'no me preocupo por nada' o como vosotros os entendáis mejor.).  
  
Lo que Harry se preguntaba ahora era cómo podían tener una conversación civilizada después de todo lo que Hermione había dicho. Únicamente continuaron hablando de pequeñas tonterías como lo que iban a extrañar Hogwarts, sus amigos, los profesores y las banquetes en el Gran Comedor. En realidad, eran Harry y Lisa los únicos que participaban en la conversación ya que Ron y Hermione sólo observaban la pared o la mesa y se miraban de reojo a cada rato.  
  
"¿Y a dónde tienes pensado ir, Harry?"  
  
"Um... no estoy muy seguro. Lo primero que quiero hacer con mi vida es mudarme de mi actual residencia."  
  
"Oh... claro... los muggles... Darsleys, ¿no?"  
  
Harry miró a Ron por el rabillo del ojo. Se estaba bebiendo la octava botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Tenía suerte de que no hubiera nada mas fuerte para beber sobre la mesa; de lo contrario, Ron seguramente se habría emborrachado.  
  
Harry no era el único que había pillado a Ron mirando. Puede que Lisa no fuera la persona más inteligente del mundo pero era lo suficientemente lista para figurarse lo que significa el que tu pareja haya estado poniéndole ojos tiernos a otra durante toda la velada. Se levantó y lo mismo hizo un Ron confundido.  
  
Lisa sacó la mano y dijo: "Ha sido un placer conocerte Ronald Weasley." Tomó la mano de Ron y la estrechó.  
  
"Hermione, espero que vosotros dos seáis muy felices juntos." Y dicho esto, se marchó.  
  
Ron se sentó, petrificado. No estaba seguro si debía ir tras ella o no. Hermione observaba a Lisa, quien acababa de desaparecer a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor. Ella tampoco estaba segura de si debía enrojecerse y parecer sorprendida o arrojarse a los expectantes brazos de Ron. Bueno, Ron parecía tan confundido como ella y sus brazos no eran el mejor lugar en el que caer en ese momento, así que se sentaron en silencio. Harry estaba cansado de intentar dar conversación por lo que se deslizó en su propia nube de miseria.  
  
El Gran Comedor se iba vaciando lentamente. Las mesas que habían sido decoradas magníficamente antes, se encontraban ahora hechas un desastre: botellas vacías, platos con trozos inacabados de tarta, cestas de fruta medio llenas, manchas de cerveza de mantequilla en los manteles... La mitad de la gente que había llenado El Gran Comedor antes había abandonado ya la fiesta puesto que ya eran las dos de la madrugada. Sólo algunos valientes bailarines se dejaban todavía llevar por el ritmo.  
  
De pronto una voz dijo: "¡Último baile, amigos!" Y toda la gente que quedaba en el Gran Comedor se dirigió a la pista para aprovechar su último baile como estudiantes de Hogwarts. Al día siguiente se marcharían como el resto de los niños pero con una excepción - ellos no volverían el próximo otoño. Cuando dije toda la gente quise decir toda menos tres personas. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban todavía sentados a la mesa, dos de ellos profundamente pensativos y el tercero tratando de idear algo para que sus dos mejores amigos salieran a la pista y bailaran, por lo menos su último baile, juntos.  
  
Harry se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Hermione: "¿Quieres bailar?"  
  
"Seh. ¿Por qué no? Es el último."  
  
Ron se había levantado de su asiento también y miraba hacia la puerta por no mirar a Hermione o a Harry: "Bueno, como mi pareja me ha dejado plantado me iré a dormir."  
  
"No puedes irte."  
  
"¿Por qué no?"  
  
"Bueno, supongo que Hermione tendrá que bailar sola entonces..."  
  
"¿Qué diantres estás diciendo, Harry?" Dijo Hermione.  
  
"Bueno, mira,..." Dijo Harry escoltando a sus dos amigos hacía la pista de baile, "... acaba de darme un calambre terrible en el pié izquierdo..." Añadió Harry señalando uno de sus pies.  
  
"Harry, ese es tu pié derecho." Dijo Ron a Harry con mala cara.  
  
"Bueno, nunca se sabe, ¿verdad?"  
  
Ron miró a Hermione a la cara. Piel suave, ese pelo rizado y voluminoso color de chocolate, esos ojos suyos... El sonido de la banda empezando a tocar y las lentas melodías flotaban hacía ellos. Hermione no sabía exactamente qué hacer ya que Ron la estaba mirando fijamente, como si estuviera petrificado, y todos los demás bailaban y chocaban con ellos porque eran los únicos parados en medio de la pista de baile.  
  
"Umm... ¿Ron? ¿Bailas?" Pronunció Hermione.  
  
"¿Huh? Seh, claro."  
  
***FINAL DEL FLASHBACK***  
  
Harry regresó al día presente. Recuerdos. Suspiró. Harry odiaba pedir ayuda porque estaba acostumbrado a valerse por sí mismo.  
  
Los tres años que habían pasado desde entonces le habían hecho incluso más famoso de lo que solía ser, si eso era posible. Ahora era el buscador de la Selección Nacional Inglesa de Quidditch, bajo la mano firme de Oliver Wood, quien había entrado también en el equipo tras graduarse en Hogwarts. El trabajo de Harry estaba bien pagado, en realidad, puedes decir que Harry es uno de los buscadores mejor pagados. Podría haber conseguido la mejor protección disponible pero, después de que Colin propusiera a Ron y Hermione para el trabajo, se dio cuenta de que no quería a nadie más. Si le pidiese ayuda al Ministerio de Magia, probablemente mandarían cincuenta hombres para proteger el tesoro nacional y vigilarlo las 24 horas del día. Y entonces montones de papeles de trabajo y cosas como de qué color es su ropa interior en un día en particular o cuántas cucharadas de sopa tomó para comer encontrarían su camino en las páginas de la prensa sensacionalista.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Espero que os guste porque a mi no me gustó. Los primeros capítulos fueron mejores. Bueno, la razón probablemente sea que los revisé una y otra vez buscando errores y tratando de mejorar la redacción... así que si pensáis como yo decídmelo y los trabajaré un poco más para mejorarlos.  
  
A/N2: No sé si alguno de vosotros conoce la canción Erase/Rewind de The Cardigans pero la letra dice exactamente lo que Ron y Hermione están pensando, al menos parte de ella. Aquí está la letra:  
  
(N/T: Esto no lo traduzco. No debería pero si realmente queréis que lo haga decídmelo en una review y lo tendréis para el próximo chap. Personalmente creo que las canciones pierden mucho de su significado al ser traducidas. Intentad comprenderla y si no podéis... ya sabéis - decídmelo. Yo preferiría que me ahorrarais ese trabajo ya que es chunguísimo traducir letras de canciones. En fin, está en vuestras manos. Vuestros deseos son órdenes.)  
  
Hey,  
  
What did you hear me say?  
  
You know the difference it makes  
  
What did you hear me say?  
  
Yes,  
  
I said it's fine before  
  
But I don't think so no more  
  
I said it's fine before  
  
Chorus:  
  
I've changed my mind  
  
I take it back  
  
Erase and rewind  
  
'Cause I've been changing my mind  
  
Erase and rewind  
  
'Cause I've been changing my mind  
  
I've changed my mind  
  
So,  
  
Where did you see me go?  
  
It's not the right way, you know  
  
Where did you see me go?  
  
No,  
  
It's not the light, oh no  
  
I just don't want it to grow  
  
It's not the light, oh no  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
Erase and rewind  
  
'Cause I've been changing my mind  
  
Erase and rewind  
  
'Cause I've been changing my mind  
  
Erase and rewind  
  
I've changed my mind.  
  
A/N3: ¿Encontráis algún parecido con la historia?  
  
A/N4: Hoy es uno de mis días felices. Mi profesor de inglés me ha dicho hoy, tras terminar de contarle esta historia, que le gusta mi acento (¿¿¿Tengo uno???) y me dio un 5 (N/T: Supongo que en España es como un 10.) (una A). ¡Yay! Y una cosa más: ¡¡¡REVIEW!!!  
  
***  
  
N/T: Estoy cansada, me duele la espalda y mi madre me está llamando a gritos para Dios sabe qué así que por hoy paso de dejar una nota larga. Gracias a las nuevas reviews (FleurBeauxbatons y lizbeth vancry), ya os responderé más extensamente cuando mi familia deje de interrumpir y pedir cosas estúpidas. Vuestra agotada traductora...  
  
*Itsuki* (Sin-rumbo o Lna) 


	6. Lechuzas

Capítulo 6  
  
Por tanto la solución más lógica sería Ronald Weasley - el más antiguo y mejor de sus amigos. Aún así, ¿vendrá si eso significa trabajar con Hermione? Hombro con hombro, día tras día, hora tras hora. Harry se dio cuenta de que podía conectar las dos cosas: uno - lo que él quería y dos - lo que él quería para sus dos mejores amigos. Si no le contaba a Ron que Hermione iba a venir y viceversa, entonces, para cuando estuvieran aquí, no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo. "¡Sí!" Dijo en voz alta y se felicitó a sí mismo por la brillante idea.  
  
A Harry, sin embargo, no le preocupaban demasiado las amenazas. Pensaba que aquel idiota pronto encontraría a otra persona que le gustase más y empezaría a torturarle a él o a ella en su lugar.  
  
A/N: Hmm... Harry es un poco egoísta y mezquino en esta historia, ¿verdad? Bueno, simplemente es humano. Nadie es perfecto.  
  
Después de tener que enfrentarse con Vóldemort, la vida en sí misma parecía bastante fácil para Harry. Ahora era el mejor buscador de Inglaterra y era muy consciente de ello. Brujas de todas partes del Mundo Mágico le enviaban cartas todos los días diciendo que era el hombre de sus sueños y que si, por favor, se casaría con ellas. Harry, sin embargo, no las quería, a ninguna de ellas. A él le gustaban las chicas que no lo reconocían enseguida y pensaban que era un miembro de la comunidad mágica normal y corriente, igual que ellas. Acababa de romper con su novia, Sally, por una cara bonita, llamada Leah, cuyas frases más inteligentes eran '¿Huh?' y '¿Qué?'. No obstante, era preciosa. Harry sospechaba que su bisabuela debía haber sido una veela. Para la frustración de Harry, ella se empeñaba en rondar por la casa diciéndoles a Justin y a Colin que la hiciesen la comida, que limpiasen lo que ella ensuciaba o que la lavasen la ropa. Se preguntaba por qué no la había mandado a la mierda (bugger off) todavía. También pensaba que después del asunto aquel con Cho debería haber aprendido la lección.  
  
A/N: Mis disculpas a todos los fans de Cho, pero en esta historia ella no es la mujer sus sueños (N/T: Personalmente, y que nadie se ofenda, estoy bastante de acuerdo con la autora. No termino de tragar a Cho. Siento que perdiera a Cedric pero no deja de ser, en mi humilde opinión, la niñata que se cree popular y desprecia a mi pobre Harry. Aunque no lo hiciera con mala intención... grrrrrr! Lo siento ¬¬U.).  
  
Harry comenzó la carta para Ron pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era ni por asomo tan fácil escribirle como solía serlo. El problema era que no había respondido a la última carta que Ron le había mandado hace dos años diciendo que le gustaría ver a Harry en su cumpleaños. Harry no sabía como decirle que iba a estar en Italia, entrenando. La culpa de que no se comunicaran era totalmente de Harry y lo admitía. Siempre tenía algún viaje, un entrenamiento importante o un partido de quidditch que simplemente no podía perderse. Enseguida pasaron seis meses desde su última carta y a Harry le daba vergüenza escribir. La verdad del asunto era, que si no se hubiera metido en todo este lío del chiflado, no le estaría escribiendo esta carta para nada.  
  
Querido Ron,  
  
Sé que he sido un verdadero capullo (N/T: Aquí dice a$$hole y sé que otras veces lo traduje como gilipollas pero es que pensé que, esta vez, pegaba más... bueno, eso.), no respondiendo y tal pero necesito tu ayuda.  
  
Según parece, tengo un fan. No como todas esas brujas diciendo que creen que soy el hombre más atractivo que existe sino del tipo que dicen que te aman y luego quieren asesinarte, si sabes lo que te quiero decir. Yo no estoy demasiado preocupado pero Justin y Colin están aterrorizados y pensé que, a lo mejor, tenían razón y sí que necesito ayuda profesional.  
  
Mándame tu lechuza inmediatamente.  
  
Con mis mejores deseos,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry se acercó a una jaula donde reposaban dos lechuzas, una al lado de la otra, y abrió la puerta. La lechuza más joven y enérgica voló fuera de la jaula y aterrizó en su hombro. "No Fwoop. Esta vez irá Hedwig." Dijo Harry gentilmente y miró a Hedwig quien ululó silenciosamente y salió volando de la jaula, estirando las alas.  
  
Harry había comprado una nueva lechuza un par de años atrás para quitarle trabajo a Hedwig que empezaba a estar muy vieja para viajes largos. Al principio se ofendió un poco pero pronto aceptó el hecho de ya no volvería a ser la única lechuza en la vida de Harry. Hacía un mes que no repartía ninguna carta y estaba algo disgustada. ¡Ella también tiene su orgullo, ¿sabes?!  
  
Pensó que era preferible que fuera Hedwig quien llevara la carta a Ron ya que sólo confiaba en ella para llevar los envíos importantes al lugar correcto en el tiempo exacto.  
  
Harry ató la carta a la pata de Hedwig y dijo: "Llévale esto a Ron."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Por favor, nos enfadéis si los capítulos son cortos. Es que yo escribo según se me va ocurriendo y si no se me ocurre nada... me niego a poner estupideces sólo para hacer la historia más larga.  
  
A/N2: Canción del día: Smash Mouth "All Star".  
  
***  
  
N/T: Sé que la historia es algo lenta ahora y que es una p***** tener que esperar a que traduzca cada capítulo pero os juro que voy lo más rápido que puedo. De hecho, tengo tendencia a traducir en vez de estudiar (y, creedme, eso es algo que no me puedo permitir ahora mismo) porque me encanta hacerlo (Inglés es una de mis asignaturas favoritas) y ya estoy pensando en traducir otra historia cuando acabe con esta. Debería pensar en hacerme traductora, profesional, ya me entendéis, aunque me temo que los textos con los que trabajaría entonces me harían aborrecer algo que ahora me apasiona. Ya tenemos suficientes de mis paridas por hoy. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este... breve capítulo y que no os tiréis por un puente esperando al próximo (aunque, siendo fans de HP, me da que estáis acostumbrados a la espera).  
  
*Itsuki* (Sin-rumbo o Lna)  
  
P.D: REVIEW!!!!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	7. La carta

A/N: Sé que no publiqué nada nuevo y que es el mismo capítulo (N/T: No os asustéis no es el mismo capítulo, es otro nuevo pero no me preguntéis por que la autora esta diciendo estas cosas. ¡Escritores, ¿quién les entiende?! Yo también escribo pero a mi tampoco suelen entenderme.) pero accidentalmente se quedaron fuera algunos de los pensamientos de Ron así que echadle un vistazo de todas formas (N/T: Leedlo entero porque es nuevo, ya os lo he dicho. La autora posiblemente publicó el sexto capítulo sin algunas cosas y luego volvió a publicarlo completo.).  
  
A/N2: En este capítulo conoceremos al único miembro del 'Dream Team' que todavía no ha compartido su punto de vista con nosotros. Sí, estoy hablando del único e incomparable - Ronald Weasley (N/T: ¡Por fin! Y hablo por mí y el resto de fans del pelirrojo. ¡Te queremos Ron! ¡Basta, Elena! ¿Te has tomado las pastillas hoy? ^^U).  
  
***  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
Ronald Weasley estaba sentado en su oficina terminando la parte más aburrida de su trabajo - informes. Qué había almorzado el sujeto; qué llevaba puesto el sujeto (En ese momento, se encontraba, precisamente, rellenando el espacio para el color de calcetines del sujeto. Repuesta: No lo sé. No lo comprobé pero me aseguraré de mirarlo la próxima vez.); si el sujeto era soltero, casado o viudo; si el sujeto tenía trabajo, etc... La lista era interminable y solo había rellenado las diez primeras páginas. Bueno, al menos a él le parecía 'bastante interminable'.  
  
Parecía como si el tiempo se le escapara a la velocidad de la luz. Acababa de almorzar, ¿verdad? No, eso ha sido hace tres informes y ahora sólo le quedaban... (Ron estaba contando)... dieciséis más. Esto era tan propio de él - dejar las cosas para el último momento. Siempre lo había hecho en Hogwarts y, más de una vez, le había fallado pero todavía no había aprendido de sus errores. Se acordaba de Harry y él buscando repuestas en sus libros de pociones la noche antes del examen a pesar de que tenían las posibles preguntas desde hacía una semana. Naturalmente, Snape no utilizó las preguntas que les había dado. Hermione siempre las hacía durante la hora de comer en la biblioteca o en la Sala Común, trabajando hasta mucho después de caída la noche.  
  
***  
  
Hermione. Ron no la había visto desde que abandonaron Hogwarts pero recordaba el baile como si fuera ayer. Harry, Hermione y él entrando. El banquete (Sólo el pensar en comida provocaba que su estómago emitiera ruidos extraños.). La batalla de palabras entre Hermione y Lisa. Bueno, sólo por una de las partes, debía admitir. Lisa marchándose. Hermione y él bailando. Ron pensaba que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre le estaría agradecido a Harry por haberles hecho bailar. Volvió a recordar como se sentía sosteniendo a Hermione en sus brazos, bailando. Una pena que fuera la última canción, pensaba para sí ahora. Debí haber tenido valor y haberla pedido que viniera conmigo al baile cuando tuve la oportunidad. 'Tengo un calambre en el pie izquierdo'. Ron sonrió al recordar la estúpida de Harry. Estaba seguro de que Dean le había pedido ir al baile mientras subían las escaleras. ¿En que estaba pensando Hermione? Que una persona la pediría encontrarse con ella en la Sala de Trofeos en medio de la noche (bueno, las diez en punto no es tan temprano, justificaba Ron sus pensamientos) para nada. '¡Hey, Herm! Sólo quería un sitio tranquilo para preguntarte que tienes planeado hacer con tu vida'.  
  
Aún así, Hermione no fue con Dean, ¿a que no? ¡Oh, no! Fue con Harry en su lugar. Eso significa que, para empezar, no le gustaba Dean. ¡Le gustaba Harry! Ron sentía como crecía la furia en él. Su mejor amigo y su novi... Bueno, Hermione no había sido exactamente su novia así que no podía culparla a ella o a Harry por ir al baile juntos. Sin embargo, lo hizo. Sabía que estaba equivocado al pensar así pero, simplemente, no podía evitarlo. Harry sabía que ella le gustaba y ¿qué hace él? Apuñalarlo por la espalda.  
  
***  
  
En ese momento, una lechuza blanca como la nieve llamó a la ventana (N/T: En inglés dice 'knocked' que quiere decir que llamó dando golpecitos, supongo que con el pico o la pata. Así que no comencéis a imaginaros pequeños timbres para lechuzas en cada ventana. Bueno, tal vez seas tú la única que ha interpretado de esa forma la frase, Elena... ¬¬). Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos. "¿Hedwig? ¿Eres realmente tú, amiga mía?". Se levantó y dejó pasar a la lechuza que instantáneamente se posó en su hombro extendió la pata con la carta hacía él. Ron vaciló un segundo. Luego desató la carta y dejó que la lechuza se alejara volando para descansar con otra lechuza posada en la esquina de su enorme y lujosa oficina.  
  
'Querido Ron,  
  
Sé que he sido un verdadero capullo, no respondiendo y tal, pero necesito tu ayuda.'  
  
¿Capullo? Eso es un poco suave, ¿no crees? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? ¿Qué? ¿Tu terapeuta se ha ido una semana de vacaciones?  
  
Ron se sentía extraño, pero dejó que sus sarcasmos fluyeran libremente por su mente. Al menos a eso tenía derecho.  
  
'Según parece, tengo un fan.'  
  
Bueno, seguramente tengas muchos de fans. Eres el mejor buscador en Inglaterra. Los fans, como que vienen incluidos con la fama. No te asustes ni nada.  
  
'No como todas esas brujas diciendo que creen que soy el hombre más atractivo que existe sino del tipo que dicen que te aman y luego quieren asesinarte, si sabes lo que te quiero decir.'  
  
No, no se lo que quieres decir. No tengo un doctorado en psicología (N/T: Se entiende que es un sarcasmo, ¿no?. Sí la tiene. De hecho, Ron está muy preparado, como se verá más adelante. Me explico para gente que es un poco cortita, como yo. No mientas tu eres muuuuuuuuy cortita. ¿Quién habla? ¡Cállate ya, ¿quieres?!). ¿El hombre más atractivo que existe? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?  
  
'Yo no estoy demasiado preocupado pero Justin y Colin están aterrorizados y pensé que, a lo mejor, tenían razón y sí que necesito ayuda profesional.'  
  
¿Colin y Justin? ¿Colin y Justin? ¿Colin y Justin como en Colin Creevey y Justin Finch-Fletchley? Chico, tú deberías estar aterrorizado si pasas tiempo con 'geeks' (N/T: ¡¡¡Que alguien me diga que significa!!! Supongo que es algún tipo de insulto. Tal vez pardillos o, a lo mejor, fanáticos. Arrrrg... esto es tan frustrante...) como ellos.  
  
'Mándame tu lechuza inmediatamente.'  
  
¿Inmediatamente? En mi última carta te pedí que me escribieras inmediatamente y me has respondido en... hmmm... nada menos que tres años. ¡¡¡Tres MALDITOS años!!!  
  
'Con mis mejores deseos,  
  
Harry'  
  
¿Con mis mejores deseos? Menos mal que no ha puesto: Del Rey del Quidditch - ¡¡¡El Gran Harry Potter!!!  
  
Ron no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer. Su mente le decía que respondiera diciendo algunas cosas en las que la gente educada ni siquiera pensaría y su corazón le decía que fuera y ayudara al mejor amigo que jamás había tenido. Ron no era tan estúpido como para cometer el mismo error dos veces. Había perdido a Hermione por escuchar lo que su cerebro decía pero no iba a dejar a Harry en las manos de un lunático.  
  
Harry,  
  
¿Fue obra suya aquel pequeño incidente en el último partido de Quidditch? Ni sueñes que te vas a enfrentar con este loco tú sólo. ¡Te veo en dos días!  
  
Ron  
  
Revisó la nota en busca de faltas de ortografía que parecían saltar de vez en cuando en sus notas sin que él lo supiera. La carta era corta y Ron lo sabía pero, después de que Harry lo hubiera olvidado durante tantos años, no se le ocurrió nada más que decir. No sabía que decirle a Harry puesto que nunca había sido bueno expresando sus sentimientos en palabras. Ron ató la carta a la pata de Hedwig y la echó a volar, observando en silencio como se alejaba rápidamente.  
  
Le sobresaltó una voz en la puerta: "¿Ron? Ya me voy."  
  
"Mathilda... sí, claro. Adiós... ¡Espera! ¿Enviaste la carta que escribí para el Ministro?"  
  
"Bueno, claro, sí. Después de reescribirla por completo."  
  
"¿Reescribirla? ¿Qué tenía de malo?"  
  
"Bueeeeeno... había algunas palabras extrañas... como 'presupueso'. 'Presupuesto' sería más correcto, ¿no crees?"  
  
Ron sonrió débilmente y luego dijo: "Está bien. Vete a casa. Dale recuerdos a Ton y a los niños."  
  
Y con un 'pop' Mathilda se había marchado. Ron se quedó mirando a través de la ventana, pensando en su amistad con Harry y sus años en Hogwarts. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Hermione resurgió en su mente una vez más con su pelo castaño y voluminoso, sus ojos de color chocolate y sus elegantes rasgos. La condujo al rincón más alejado de su cerebro y se sentó pasándose una mano por el pelo con angustia. Todavía soñaba a veces con cómo serían las cosas si él no hubiera sido tan estúpido, idiota, incomprensivo,... Ron. Esto era tan propio de él. Aún así, nunca había averiguado si Hermione le quería o no. Lo había sospechado, sin embargo, desde cuarto curso. El Torneo de los Tres Magos. Krum. Las duras pruebas a las que Harry tuvo que enfrentarse. Fleur.  
  
Sí, Fleur era una auténtica belleza, tenía que admitirlo, no obstante jamás sintió nada por ella. A Ron, como a cualquier chico, le gustaba ver una chica guapa de vez en cuando, pero tenía que admitirlo - Fleur no era nada comparada con Hermione. Ella era más que una cara bonita. Además, no habría cambiado aquellas discusiones entre ellos por nada del mundo. Adoraba la forma en que sus ojos se volvían de un castaño más oscuro incluso que el habitual; la forma en que sus mejillas, normalmente de color crema, revelaban un ligero tono rosado; y la forma en que sus rizos botaban cuando se giraba hacia Ron y casi le sacaba un ojo con el dedo apuntando justo a su cara.  
  
¡Los informes, Ronald Weasley! ¡Concéntrate! Se estaba golpeando mentalmente por dejar que Hermione visitara sus pensamientos. ¿Por que no debería dejarla invadir su mente? Estaba soltero y era perfectamente normal que soñara con con bellas mujeres. Bueno, esa mujer en particular estaba probablemente casada con Victor Krum a estas alturas. No estaba seguro porque Krum abandonó el Quidditch un año después de su graduación y no se supo más de él desde entonces. Al menos no por los periódicos. Ron asumía que la chica de sus sueños y Vicky ya estarían casados porque el último titular que habló de Krum antes de que este se retirara fue el del artículo que anunciaba su compromiso con Hermione.  
  
***  
  
A/N: *gritos en la oscuridad que la rodeaba* ¿Hay alguien que lea la basura que escribo? Si es así, por favor, ¡¡¡review!!! ¡¡¡Estoy *sollozos* frustrada!!! He escrito 7 capítulos hasta ahora y todo lo que he conseguido son 11 reviews. No me entendáis mal ni nada, la gente que ha dejado reviews hasta ahora ha sido genial pero... ¿Entendéis que mi frágil ego de escritora necesita un estímulo de vez en cuando? Incluso si piensas que no merece la pena malgastar tu energía y tiempo en esto, por favor, ¡¡¡sólo dilo!!!  
  
Canción del día: Meredith Brooks "Bored With Myself" (que resulta ser exactamente como me siento).  
  
I'm just a little defensive  
  
But I'll be okay tomorrow  
  
This happens once in awhile  
  
'Till I'm back on my feet  
  
Once I get out of bed  
  
I'll come to my senses  
  
Feed my head  
  
A double shot of caffeine  
  
A pair of shades can change it all  
  
Maybe Superman will jump the wall  
  
Whatever it takes to get on with the world.  
  
'Cuz I'm bored with myself  
  
So very bored with myself  
  
More and more everyday  
  
And I wonder if Marilyn ever felt this way  
  
We're moving so fast  
  
Why do I feel so empty  
  
There's clothes in my closet  
  
But nothing to wear  
  
It's a mysterious thing  
  
The more that I acquired  
  
The less hungry I am but not more satisfied  
  
There's India where I can chant  
  
Therapy to rave and rant  
  
Whatever it takes to distract me from being so  
  
Bored with myself  
  
So scary bored with myself  
  
More and more everyday  
  
And I wonder if Jaqueline ever felt this way  
  
I'm a little uninspired  
  
It happens to the best of us  
  
I know I shouldn't take it hard  
  
But I'm so afraid this time I'll never change  
  
Won't shake it off I'll just go insane  
  
More and more everyday  
  
And I wonder if Loretta Lynn ever felt this way  
  
I'm so bored with myself  
  
So very bored with myself  
  
So bored with myself  
  
1999 The copyright is owned by Capitol Records Inc. ©  
  
***  
  
N/T: Bien, mis queridos lectores, aquí tenéis otro chap más y esté será el único en una temporada porque acabo de empezar los finales y la Selectividad está al acecho... ¡Escondeos! De hecho, traducir este capítulo me supone un par de puntos menos en el examen de Historia que debería estar estudiando. De hecho (cómo me repito, ¿no?), ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡¡¡Debería ponerme ya a estudiar!!!  
  
En próximos capítulos: Harry recibe la 'carta' de Ron y se pone en contacto con Hermione. Se insinúa un amor perdido por parte de Harry (¿quién será?) y, dentro de algún chap más (¿Cuántos? ¿1, 2, 3, quién sabe? No lo diré pero son pocos. Lo prometo.), aquello que todos estábamos esperando... rrrrrrrrrrr (se entiende que eso es un redoble de tambor, ¿no?)... el gran REENCUENTRO de Ron y Hermione.  
  
Gracias infinitas a todos los que me habéis dejado review a mi o a la autora, sois geniales ^^.  
  
*Itsuki* (Sin-rumbo o Lna) 


End file.
